


Pretty Eyes

by 1wooseok



Series: Inked [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wooseok/pseuds/1wooseok
Summary: follow me if you wannatumblr/ sichoengtwitter/ 1wooseok





	Pretty Eyes

Pretty eyes (Taeyong/Taeil)  
“What do you mean you found your soulmate?” Ten asked, not letting Taeyong even sit down before he started bombarding him with questions. “Who is he? What’s his name? Age?”

“Social security number?” Yuta chimed in, earning a glare from both Taeyong and Ten. He shrugged. “What, it’s an important thing to know when you think you are in love with someone.”

Taeyong just sighed and rested his head on his hand. “I don’t know his name, I have never even spoken to him before.”

 

Yuta and Ten shared a look before Yuta leaned in closer to Taeyong. “Then how do you know he’s your soulmate?”

“Because, I just felt it? I’m good at knowing these kind of things you know that! I got Ten and Johnny together!” He said, sitting up and pointing towards Ten. “It’s like I got a soulmate radar in me.”

“That’s true.” Yuta mumbled sitting back in his chair.

Ten frowned and shook his head. “No, you set me up with 4 different guys before you set me up with Johnny. And with each single guy you said he was going to be my soulmate.”

“That’s also true.” 

Taeyong glared at Yuta before leaning back in his chair. “I feel like this guy is the one.”  
\--

“What’s his name?” Johnny asked, sliding a coffee across the table for Taeyong. “Or do you not know it?”

Taeyong took the coffee, his mouth set into a thin line. “Don’t know it.”

Johnny let out a sigh before removing his apron and coming around the countertop. “Do you want my help to find out who he is?”

He was shocked as he looked up at the taller boy. “You would do that for me?”

“Of course? Got a picture?” He asked, holding a hand out towards Taeyong.

Taeyong frowned and looked away from Johnny. “Why would I have a picture of him if I don’t even know him?”

The taller boy raised an eyebrow and Taeyong let out a sigh pulling out his phone and flipping through his camera roll and pulling up a photo. “I knew it.”

“He sits in front of me in my Lab class. I had to sneak in photos any chance I got.” He whined watching as Johnny examined the photo that Taeyong had taken of the boy who sits in front of him.

Johnny smirked and handed Taeyong back his phone. “I know him.”

He pocketed his phone and leaned across the table. “Who is he?”

“Moon Taeil.”

\--

“I got a name!” Taeyong said, dropping his books on the table, waking Yuta up who had dozed off on the library table.

He blinked a couple times before sitting up with a yawn. “Yeah? It’s Taeyong?”

The older boy let out a sigh and gave Yuta a glare. “Not me you idiot, the name of my potential soulmate.”

Yuta let out a deep breath before taking a glance over at Ten, who in response just shrugged. “Okay, what is his name then?” He said, folding his arms and crossing his legs.

“Moon Taeil.”

Ten smiled and set his phone down. “Moon Taeil? The Moon Taeil?”

Taeyong nodded with enthusiasm. “Yeah? You know him?”

“Yeah, he’s a music major. I have him in two classes.” Ten said, picking with his nails. “He’s pretty quiet except for he has an amazing singing voice.”

“Have you seen his tattoo?”

Yuta rolled his eyes earning a small jab in the ribs from Ten. “No, he keeps it hidden.”

“Can you set us up?” 

The younger boy shook his head. “I don’t even know him that well Taeyong.”

Taeyong let out a sigh and Yuta shook his head before laying his head back down on the table.

\--

im like taetae: any news on taeil  
J-Bro: he exists?   
J-Bro: what do you want from me?  
im like taetae: you said you were going to help me with him  
im like taetae: are you helping me????  
im like taetae: johnny ??????????  
J-Bro: im trying my best taeyong  
J-Bro: i have one class with him it's not exactly easy to isolate him and ask him to meet someone  
im like taetae: please ;_;  
J-Bro: …...fine

\--

“Who?”

Johnny leaned on the door frame and shrugged his shoulders. “His names Taeyong.”

The older boy set down his pencil and looked over at Johnny. “And you want me to meet up with him why?”

“He likes you?”

Taeil sighed and shook his head, picking up his pencil again. “Not going to happen, Johnny. Going on silly dates with someone who's not your soulmate is stupid and ridiculous.”

The taller boy pushed off the door frame and made his way over to the desk where Taeil was working on. “Please Taeil. Taeyong really likes you, can you just go on one date with him just to please him?”

He let out a sigh and put his pencil back down. “Fine, one date. Just to get me off my back okay?”

Johnny smiled before tapping the desk. “Sweet! I’ll text you the details.”

\--

Taeyong was playing with his sleeves when someone cleared their throat, causing him to look up at the person. Taeil smiled and sat down across from him. “I think you have really pretty eyes.”

His eyes widened and he sat up, chair scraping back as he quickly made his way over to Taeil’s side. “Marry me now.”

Taeil turned in his seat, his eyes now matching Taeyong’s. “You really are my soulmate!” He gasped, grabbing his hands and pulling him up so he was standing beside the chair. “I can’t believe this.”

The younger boy had a huge smile on his face as he stood there, staring down at Taeil. “So will you?”

“Will I what.” Taeil asked, head tilted as he continued to hold onto Taeyong’s hands.

“Marry me?”

\--

“You asked him to marry you? Even though you only had just met him that same day?” Ten asked, before stuffing his mouth full of rice.

Taeyong nodded, smile on his face as he kept checking his phone. “He said no for now.”

Yuta scoffed, not turning his attention from the cute cashier. “Of course he said no, no one rational would marry someone after meeting them for a couple seconds.”

“He said for now, that doesn’t mean that he won’t marry me in the future.” Taeyong said a smug look on his face as he grabbed a piece of chicken from Yuta’s plate, earning a groan from the boy. “But it will happen.” 

Ten shook his head before hitting Yuta in the back of the head, pulling his attention away from the cute cashier. “Why don’t you just go up there and talk to him Yuta? Instead of just sitting there drooling over him.”

The older boy glared at him before putting his attention back on his dinner. “It’s not going to happen.”

“I can’t tell what's more chicken, this food or you.” Ten mumbled, earning a snicker from Taeyong.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me if you wanna
> 
> tumblr/ sichoeng  
> twitter/ 1wooseok


End file.
